Triangle Love
by TerminallyFabulous
Summary: What happens when your heart is torn between two people? Battles are fought and tears are shed because of it. My story on my new created ship: GamTavVris.
1. Chapter 1 The Neighbors

Tavros stood on the curb of the street. His big brown eyes looked up at the looming house. It was plain. A one story complex with boring off white paneling. Clean huge windows sat in the walls, each one framed by dark blue shutters. Tavros smiled lightly when he saw that the door of the house was a bright red color. At least it wasn't all too boring.

The sun beat down on his neck and warmed him. It almost gave him comfort, like a reminder of the always sunny state that he left for the Midwest. But he needed to get out of there. The memories were starting to hurt too much.

The Hispanic nodded, to himself mostly, and picked up his bags from the ground. The moving truck was bound to be here in an hour or so. Tavros thought it would be best to start unpacking now. He walked up to the bright red door and let himself into his new house. It was just as plain inside as it was outside. Tavros sighed and threw his orange colored duffel bag off to the side.

It was pretty spacious in the house. Big at least for just one person to live in it. Tavros sat himself down on the large front windowsill that over looked the front yard. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a faded, wrinkled picture. His mother's and brother's smiling faces beamed up at him and gave him strength.

"I, uh, miss you guys already. I promise it will be, uh, better this time." The boy hugged the photo tight to his chest. A large moving truck pulled into his driveway and two burley men got out. Shoving the picture back into his pocket, Tavros got up to help unload.

Gamzee watched from his window as the large moving truck pulled into the driveway across the street. A man, who he guessed was the new neighbor, came out of the red door house and helped carry boxes. Something about the new neighbor fascinated Gamzee, even from across the street and in his house. He could just tell this one was a 'Miracle.' Or maybe it was because he was completely baked and didn't have to many intelligent thoughts about anything. Incoherant thoughts raced through the clowns mind, and he slowly took another hit. Smoke billowed out from his mouth and nose and he pretended he was a dragon, watching his next victim. This shit was pretty trippy.

The door to his room slammed open, and a rather peeved roommate walked in. Karkat coughed and spluttered, waving his hands around to keep the toxic fumes away.

"Jesus Christ Gamzee! Are you trying to smoke the whole fucking house? How many of these have you had today?" The smaller ranted, walking up to the other and stealing the cigarette from him.

Gamzee just smiled and tapped his slender fingers against the window. "Lookie here my motherfucking best friend. We up and all got ourselves a new motherfucking neighbor!"

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo."

"We should be motherfucking grateful to the messiahs that they have blessed up with a new companion. Wonder if Solbro is gonna be mad that some motherfucker be living in his house."

Karkat's eye twitched. "What the ever loving fuck are you talking about? I don't understand your fucking religion mumbo jumbo or whatever it is you're running your mouth about! And also; Sollux fucking moved in with Aradia 6 months ago and doesn't give two rats asses about that shitty dump!"

Gamzee leaned over and threw a lanky arm over the others shoulder, a huge smile graced his face. His head was bobbing to some music that only he could hear. Karkat watched the stoner for a few moments before finally getting annoyed and snapping his fingers harshly in his roommates face. Gamzee's hazed eyes came into focus and looked down at him.

"Focus you fucking clown!" Karkat growled and threw Gamzee's arm off of him. "And by the way, were you planning on coming down to the fucking party at all or were you going to sit in your room all day, high off your ass?"

The clowns face lit up like he had just received the best present in the world upon hearing that. His head bobbed again to the mysterious music and he did a little dance around his friend. In his haze Gamzee thought that his roommate's face looked so nice that he felt the need to touch it. Reaching out he slid his hand around Karkat's cheek and patted it. "Honk!"

The smaller recoiled and slapped Gamzee's hand away. "Fuck Gamzee! What have I told you about touching me? Don't. Fucking. Do. It." Karkat turned and walked out, the door slamming behind him.

Gamzee stared ahead. His head was spinning. He wondered why his motherfucking best friend was being so strange lately. Shrugging, he figured he could figure it out when he wasn't so high. But right now, he had a party to attend.

The sound of bass thumping woke Tavros up. The movers had left a while ago and he was exhausted. But he was proud that he finally got unpacked. Everything in the house was in order and presentable in case of unannounced visitors. Now all Tavros really wanted was to sleep. He had already fallen asleep for about an hour or so when that noise started up. Groaning loudly and throwing a pillow over his head, Tavros tried to block it out. That failed epically.

Sighing loudly, the boy rolled off of the couch and replaced the pillow. Walking to the large front window, he saw across the street that someone was throwing a party. And by the looks of it, everyone in the neighbor hood was there. Everyone, but him. Anxiety set in and he began to worry that maybe it would be just like that last place.

"Stupid. You're new here. They don't know you that's, uh, all." He shook his head and sadly watched out the window. Checking the clock on the wall, he noticed that it was about 11 at night. It wasn't too late, but that bass was just so annoying and he was so tired!

Deciding not to be shy and timid, Tavros marched to the door and pulled his shoes on. He was going to walk over there and demand that the neighbors turn down the music, maybe, please? This could end in disaster.

"Be brave Tavros."  
Walking out of the house, the Hispanic made his way across the street and to his new neighbor's house. People were scattered around the lawn, talking and drinking what he guessed what alcohol. A few stopped to look at him and whisper with one another, but most of them were too busy to notice him. The loud thumping bass was loud now and deafened Tavros. He slowly made his way up the steps to the front door. He didn't know if he should knock or ring the bell. No one would hear it anyways. Best to just let himself in.

Opening the door, he walked inside and was immediately surrounded by a mob of people. A thick smoke drafted around his face and he coughed. He felt light headed and dizzy. A couple were making out heatedly in the hall way and Tavros pushed his way past him, mumbling apologies. Now that he was inside, he realized he didn't even know what the neighbors looked like.

Tavros tried to grab people's attention to ask them where he might find them. But no one would even stop to look at him. After ten minutes of trying the Hispanic gave up and leaned his forehead against the wall. The smoke in the house was making him feel so weird and not in a good way. A hand shook his shoulder roughly and a voice grouched behind him.

"Hey if you're going to be sick at least try to go upstairs to the bathroom or I'll make you fucking clean it up."

Tavros turned around and looked down at a rather small man. His dark brown locks fell in his face that seemed to be stuck in a perpetual scowl. His skin was so white that Tavros didn't even think it was possible. Brown eyes that looked almost red glared up at him.

"Well are you going to fucking stare at me or are you going to answer fuck ass?"

Tavros stuttered and blinked. He could feel his face heat up.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I was just uh, wondering if you knew where I could, uh, find the people who live here."

"You're looking at one of them. Why who the fuck is asking?"

"Uh, well I was. See I'm the new neighbor across the street."

"Yeah, would you like a fucking gold star for it? What's your point."

Tavros could see that this guy didn't take any shit from any one and it was very unnerving.

"I was, uh, wondering if you could maybe, possibly, turn the music down, please?" He stuttered his face burning many shades of red. The other just stared at him like he just spoke another language and it pissed him off.

"Who the fuck are you to come into my home uninvited and tell me what the fuck I should do at my own party? If you think that's going to happen then you have another thing coming asshole! I mean seriously, you can't just barge in here and demand that-"

"Uh, I wasn't demanding that-" The man cut him off. Tavros noticed that a few people around them had gathered around and were staring.

"Shut the hell up! It's a party for fucks sake! Don't you know how to party? You're supposed to have fucking loud music that blows your ear drums to the sky! Why are you so fucking stupid?"

Tavros had shrank back from him and looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He covered himself with his hands to try and shield him from offensive words. By now everyone in the house and gathered around to watch the scene. Tavros could feel the other man getting to close in his personal space. He didn't even understand why he was mad!

Suddenly, the looming presence and foul mouth disappeared. Tavros peeked up from under his hands and saw that a man wearing slightly smeared clown make up had walked up the shorter boy and picked him up in a massive bear hug.

"Hey motherfucking best friend. What up and all got your panties in a wad?"

Karkat thrashed and squirmed in the others embrace, his eyes narrowed on Tavros.

"Why don't you ask this fucking twat what my fucking problem is!" He yelled in anger.

The tall man's hazy eyes narrowed in on the Hispanic cowering against the wall and something seemed to light up in them. He shifted Karkat to one arm and held him tight while his other arm held his body against the wall.

"You're the motherfucking new neighbor!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Storm

**YAY! Chapter 2! So I'm trying to get this all updated as fast as I can, but I've been busy with school and such.. you know the drill. So I will try and post a new chapter as soon as I can! **

**YAY.. again! Get to meet Vriska and Sollux! Also my headcannon for human Vriska is the blonde one. BDUBS. **

**Please review :o)**

The scent of coffee brewing and baked goods drifted around him. It calmed him as he stared out the window at the pouring rain. It had been almost a month since Tavros had moved here. So far he had made friends with the completely crazy neighbors. It almost made him laugh how much he had gotten to know then, especially Gamzee. So far the clown had gone out of his way to make Tavros feel welcome. His kind ad laid back personality, which was probably due to all the drugs he took, eased the Hispanic and gave him a sense of comfort. They even started a tradition where they would watch movies every Friday night. Of course Karkat was there always yelling at them to stop being "fucking morons and shut up and watch the god damn movie." Boy did Karkat really get intense with his silly romcoms.

But every time they would watch a movie, Gamzee would unconsciously move closer to Tavros. Close enough that Tavros could feel the heat of him next to him and wanted to move closer. At first, the Hispanic didn't seem to mind at all, but now that he knew the clown so much more, it made his heart thump every time.

He wanted more, he wanted to lean against the other and feel his arms around him and-

Tavros shook his head, blushing profusely. It was wrong of him to even think that. Gamzee was nothing more than a friend, one who happened to like cuddling a lot. The Hispanic had witnessed this on numerous occasions when he would leave for a split second and return moments later to find Gamzee curled around a grumpy Karkat.

Tavros felt a pang of jealousy rush through him. He'll never be like that. Gamzee and Karkat had known each other for years, so that was probably normal for them.

"Hellooooooo?" A slender hand waved in his face, causing the boy to jump slightly. A girl was standing over his table, her head cocked to the side. An annoyed look graced her remarkably pretty face. Cerulean eyes narrowed and a pair of blue lips formed to a pout.

Tavros had never seen this girl before. Well duh, he thought, he just moved here. But he had been coming to the café almost every day and it looked as though she worked here, judging from the apron around her curvaceous body.

"Uh, oh, Hi. Sorry."

Her expression didn't change, but her eyes sized him up.  
"Yeaaaaaah. Anyways. Is there anything else you want? Or are you just going sit there staring out the window?" Her tone was annoyed, but Tavros could hear the playfulness underneath.

"You know that isn't any way to talk to the customer." He pointed out, grinning sheepishly. The girl's eyes seemed to brighten and she placed her hands on her hips, a small smile formed on those blue lips.

"And I hope you know that if you keep sassing me, I'll spit in your food."

"Uh, you're not exactly the perfect waitress." Tavros mumbled, suddenly eyeing his empty plate and cup.

"Being perfect is overrated. Besides I'm only doing this as a favor for someone."

Tavros nodded, feeling very worried about this girl actually going to try and posion him or something else. "You wouldn't actually, uh, spit in my food would you?" This girl was ballsy and defiantly seemed like she would.

The girl laughed, tossing her head back. Blonde hair fell down her back. "Nah, I like you."

She also was very honest. Tavros' face heated up and he glanced away from her. The girl looked around a couple times before pulling out a chair and lounging in it across from him.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You must be new. You got a naaaame?" She drawled out.

The Hispanic nodded slightly, his eyes darted back up to her pale face. "I'm Tavros. Uh, I just moved here a month ago."

"That explains it why I don't know you." She said leaning on her arms. Tavros copied her actions and moved forward, pursing his lips at her.

"Uh, you got a name or should I just call you café girl?" He smiled at his sudden boldness. The girl pouted, those bright blue eyes narrowed.

"For your information Loser, my name is Vriska."

"Nice to meet you Vriska."

Vriska snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever newbie."

"Uh, that was rude." Tavros said jokingly, pretending to be offended.

"Get over it."

"Vrithka! Thop thocialzing and get back to work! I'm not paying you to talk to the cuthtomerth!"

A man with 3-D glasses and the most ridiculous lisp walked over. He threw a glance at Tavros and waved his hand in greeting.

Sollux Captor.

Tavros had the pleasure of meeting him shortly after he met Karkat and Gamzee. Apparently he and Karkat have been an item for a while. It had been a while since he had seen the hacker.

"I was just making friends with the new guy lispy." Vriska grinned, patting Sollux's cheek before slinking off.

"I'm thorry bout that. Hope the (she) wathn't bothering you."

"Uh, no. She was just being friendly… I think."

The man gave an amused smirk and cleaned up the empty plates on the table.

"You're KK's neighbor right? I remember you from before."

"Oh, uh yeah. Just moved in." Tavros muttered as he fished around for his wallet. Sollux took the bill he handed him and walked over to the register to make change. Tavros turned his attention back out the window. The storm outside really was picking up.

"I hope you plan on leaving me a good tip Taaaavros." Vriska sang out, leaning on the back of the chair, her eyes glistened with mischief.

Tavros smiled "Well you did call me names. Uh, I don't think that deserves a tip." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms, smirking at her. This girl that he just met was making him act so weird. And he didn't know why.

Vriska pretended to pout. "You're so cruuuuuel. How am I supposed to survive with out the compensation of strangers?"

"Maybe if you were nicer you would."

"I'm plenty nice!" Vriska huffed.

"Yeah… sure." Tavros stood up and sighed. It was still raining really hard. "Uh, I probably should go.I have to walk back in this."

"Whatever." Vriska flipped her hair and turned away from him, crossing her arms. "I hope you get sick you loser."

Tavros smiled faintly and slipped his jacket on. "See you around, uh, Vriska."

:o) :o) :o) :o)

An hour later, Tavros soon found himself curled up on his small bed. Lightening illuminated the room and thunder roared, making the man whimper quietly. He hated thunderstorms so much. Ever since he could remember, he had always hated them.

Another flash of lightening lit through the window and Tavros jumped covering his ear, waiting for the loud boom.

Now he was suddenly wishing he was back home instead of here suffering alone. It was ridiculous that a 21 year old man was terrified of storms, but he couldn't quite shake this fear.

His phone lay on the bed next to him. Tavros grabbed it and scrolled through the contacts. He stopped at one name, his thumb hovering over the call button. Another flash and tavros jumped causing him to hit the button. Slowly he brought the device to his ear and listened. It rang three times before a deep scratchy voice answered.

"Tavbro?"

"Gamzee?' Tavros squeaked out.

"Hey motherfucker. What up and all you calling for?"

"Uh.. I.." more thunder boom around him and Tavros whimpered in the phone.

"Oh shit man. Hang on, I'll be right over."

"No wait Gamzee!" The Hispanic protested but the other had already hung up. He didn't know why he had called Gamzee, it just seemed like the right thing to do. the storm raged outside his window and rain pelted down. He was just a big back, Tavros thought bitterly as he wrapped a blanket around him.

A loud bang sounded at the front door. He jumped up quickly and ran to the door, throwing it open. Gamzee stood there completely soaked from his voyage across the street, but it looked like he didn't care. A large grin was plastered on his face, his eyes were covered by wet curly hair. No creepy make up covered his face and Tavros mentally sighed, happy for that. At least tonight.

"Gamzee.. I .. uh…"

More lightning and thunder. It was louder this time. Tavros shrieked and jumped forward into Gamzee's chest, not caring if he got wet or caring what the other thought of him. He just wanted the storm to end!

Gamzee's lanky arms encircled him and pushed him back into the house out of the rain, closing the door with his foot.

"I'm sorry." Tavros muttered into Gamzee's wet shirt.

"Up and all alright motherfucker. I don't mind."

Tavros could hear no hint of a lie and smiled for a split second before cringing into the other.

"Thanks Gamzee."

**So there you go! Chapter 2! I've already got chapter 3 underway. *applause* I know, I over achieve. Ill try to get it done as soon as possible! Possible light fluff in it .-.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

**Finally Chapter 3! I have all these ideas buzzing around my head so this is going to be a long story. - But it's worth it if you enjoying reading them! Also, I'm writing another story *Ahem* a JohnKat story *Ahem* Red Lines on fanfiction. Lol So I'm trying to balance them both. **

**Ok Well ENJOY.**

The bright morning sun shone through the small window in Tavros' room. The Hispanic stirred, rubbing his half lidded eyes with the palm of his hand. The soft murmur of another person made him freeze. It was just then that Tavros noticed the sleeping clown that was wrapped around his body.

Oh. My. God.

Tavros' heart skipped two beats and his face lit up. He remembered the storm and calling Gamzee and then being pulled to his room and then what? Oh god oh god oh god. What if he did something he regretted, or worse; said something extremely embarrassing in his sleep? Tavros could feel his ears start to heat up as well. He was known for talking in his sleep.

Gamzee murmured again and sighed softly. His lanky arms were lying limply over Tavros' waist and his head was nuzzled on top the others. Tavros head was resting on Gamzee's chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. It almost soothed his frayed nerves. Almost.

Tavros wanted to move out of this position, but he feared waking the sleeping clown next to him. His caramel eyes slowly drifted up to Gamzee's face, it was peaceful and free from any signs of worry. It made him look younger then he actually was. The Hispanic calmed down slightly, though his face was still the color of a tomato.

The sound of buzzing snapped the boys eyes to the phone laying on the dresser. Tavros frantically reached for the phone not wanting Gamzee to hear it. He snatched the device from where it lay and looked at the screen. An unfamiliar number flashed demanding his attention. He didn't want to be rude and ignore it, it could be Karkat trying to find Gamzee. It was after all, his fault the clown was here.

"Hello?" Tavros whispered harshly.

"Why are you whispering?" A familiar voice asked.

"Vriska?"

"No dipwad it's Santa Clause. Yes it's me." Vriska bit bitterly. Tavros frowned, biting his lip. She didn't have to be so mean. Then an even more bigger thought hit him.  
"How do you have my number?"

"I have my ways, but that's not important right now Taaaavros. You didn't answer my question."

Gamzee moved behind and Tavros froze, looking back only to be relieved when he found him still sleeping.

"Uh, well I have company over." Tavros blushed. That sounded so bad.

Vriska high voice laughed in delight. "Oh I see. I didn't know you moved that fast."

"It's not like that! I swear!" The Hispanic said a little louder than necessary.

"Riiiiiiight. Whatever you saaaaaay."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you calling me for Vriska?"

Vriska's laughter died down and she hummed quietly. "Well since you're new, I was thinking I could show you around the town. I know it seems lame but this place got some pretty cool things I guess."

"Uh, are you asking me for a date?"

"Don't be stupid you loser! I'm just trying to be a good person. God." She huffed angrily into the phone. Tavros had a nagging feeling that it was a date, but she was too proud and full of herself to admit that. His thoughts drifted to her, how blonde hair cascaded down her back and those blue eyes seemed to stare into him. And those curves, boy did she have them in the right places. Tavros didn't mind spending time with this unusual girl, even if she was constantly insulting him. He kind of liked her.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Uh, that sounds like fun."

After making plans to meet her at noon at the café, Tavros hung up and turned back around only to find Gamzee staring at him. The Hispanic let out a frightened shriek.

"Oh, Gamzee! Um, when did you get up?"

Gamzee's shrugged ignoring his question "Who was you up and all talking to?"

"uh, Vriska. She's going to show me around the town later."

Gamzee stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "Blonde hair, blue lips, rockin' bod?" Tavros nodded in confirmation, was there another good looking blonde with blue lips in this town?

"Motherfucking bitch." The clown muttered to himself but Tavros heard and frowned.

"uh, What do you mean Gamzee?"

"I mean that that motherfucking bitch is a no good two faced liar. She up and all uses people. Ain't cool bro. I've seen her use people for her personal gain. I ain't want to see you get hurt bro, that's all."

Tavros frowned, he was disappointed that Gamzee was telling him this now, he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to see the good in everyone. Maybe Gamzee just didn't have a good past with her or something. And he didn't want to back down from his non-date with Vriska.

"Gee.. thanks Gamzee." Tavros mumbled, his eyes dropping to stare at the phone in his hands. The clown sighed and patted his cheek softly. "Sorry Tavbro."

The Hispanic blushed and was about to tell the other that it was fine but the shrill sound of a horns honking blasted from under the covers. Both men stared down until Gamzee realized what it was and began to dug around. He pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Good morning my mother fucking best friend." He said cheerfully.

"I know I ain't at home."

"Nah Bro. I crashed at Tavbro's."

"He didn't like the thunder storm last night. I can't motherfucking leave a brother when he is up and all scared."

Tavros could hear Karkat yelling obscene words about his stupid fear of storms. The Hispanic's face dropped and he stared at the floor.

"Oh shit, was that today? Sorry man totally forgot. I'll be right over."

Gamzee snapped his phone shut and threw the blankets away from him. "Sorry bro, I up and all forgot that brother was stopping by for a mirthful visit. Can't keep a motherfucker waiting."

Tavros was a bit curious, he didn't know that Gamzee had any siblings.

"No, that's ok." Tavros stood up and stretched his hands over his head. "Family comes first, I understand."

Gamzee snorted "Family." He mumbled to himself.

Tavros suddenly blushed again. He had his neighbor come over to his house and spend the night, just to give him comfort. What are you supposed to say after that? The awkwardness was too high. Gamzee must have sensed this because he pulled Tavros into an embrace.

"Glad you called me. Wouldn't want you to be all motherfucking alone."

Tavros just nodded, his face heating up for what he thought had to be the millionth time this morning. "Yeah, thanks. Really Gamzee. It means a lot."

The clown nodded and let go, his demeanor went serious for a moment. "And I'm serious about that bitch Vriska bro. She's bad news."

And with that, he left, leaving Tavros standing alone in his room his thoughts torn.

Great, now what?

:o) :o) :o) :o)

"It's about time you showed up!"

Vriska stood outside the café and she scowled at Tavros as he approached her. She had traded her work clothes and apron for more appropriate clothing. Black tight booty shorts graced her legs and a white tank top hung loosely to her curvy top. On anyone else, it would have looked trashy, but Tavros thought she made it look good.

"Sorry, I'm slow at getting ready."

Vriska wiggled her eyebrows "Finishing up some unfinished business with your guest?"

Tavros blushed and glared at her. "No!"

The blue lipped girl just laughed "Whatever you say loser. Come on lets go."

Hours later, the two found themselves sitting outside at the towns park, The sun was already starting to set. Vriska really did show him around, but like she said, there wasn't much there. The park grabbed Tavros' attention, with all the little animals crawling around it. He practically dragged Vriska there.

"You know, this does feel like a date." Tavros murmured as he lay on the grass staring at the trees. Vriska scowled and propped up on her elbows.

"I already told you it's not!"

Tavros frowned and toyed with the hem of his shirt "So then why are you really being nice? You don't strike me as the friendly type."

The girl sighed, it almost sounded agitated. "You really want to know why?"

Tavros nodded, pulling himself up to a sitting position. He looked over at her, caramel met cerulean, and he softly smiled at her. Vriska frowned and quickly moved. She captured Tavros' shirt collar and pulled him forward to meet her. Her blue lips crashed down on his, roughly kissing him. Tavros' eyes widened in surprise and he froze unsure what to do. After a moment Vriska released him and pushed him back, looking down at the ground.

"That's why."

Tavros was still too stunned. He could still feel her soft lips against his and he ran a finger across them.  
"Y-You like me?"

"No shit Sherlock." Vriska snapped glaring at him.

Well she moves fast. He just met her. But he did feel strangely comfortable with her, even after their short conversations. The Hispanic couldn't deny that he felt a little something for this girl. Tavros glanced over at Vriska, she was looking at the ground, waiting for rejection. Tavros felt pity on her and scooted closer lifting her face up.

"Uh, I like you too."

He closed the gap between them and softly kissed her lips, his hand resting on her cheek. Now it was Vriska's turn to be surprised, but she soon gave in and wrapped her arms around the other's neck deepening the kiss. Tavros pulled away and smiled at her, his face had heated up and could see the light blush across her face.

Maybe moving here wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
